1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD's), which, in use, utilize unique optical properties of liquid crystals to provide display devices that require lower power to operate, and provide precise control of light intensity, contrast and color, thru the use of the electrical parameters of voltage and frequency.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,618, to B. G. Wu, et al; patents and references cited therein, and the following are part of the prior art:
1. J. W. Doane, N. A. Vaz, B. G. Wu & S. Zumer, Appl. Phys. Lett. 48, 269 (1986) PA0 2. P. Drzaic, J. Appl. Phys. 60, 2142 (1986) PA0 3. B. G. Wu, J. L. West & J. W. Doane, J. Appl. Phys. 62, 3925 (1987) PA0 4. J. W. Doane, A. Golemme, J. L. West, J. B. Whitehead, Jr., and B. G. Wu, Mol. Cryst. Liquid Crystals 165, 511 (1988) PA0 5. B. G. Wu, J. H. Erdmann, J. W. Doane, Liq. Cryst. 5, 511 (1989) PA0 6. Y. D. Ma, B. G. Wu & G. Xu, Liquid Crystal Displays, J. W. Doane & Z. Yaniv, eds., SPIE 1257 (1990) PA0 7. D. W. Allender & S. Zumer, Liquid Crystal Chemistry, Physics Applns. J. W. Doane & Z. Yaniv, eds., Proc. SPIE 1080, 18 (1989); J. H. Erdmann, S. Zumer & J. W. Doane, Phys. Rev. Lett. 64, 5107 (1990)